Wait, I Need You
by LuvinChelleCity
Summary: Derek comforts Scott, feelings develop and Scott has to learn control in order to defeat the alpha and be with Derek. Nothing too extreme, yet. Slash so you were warned, Derek/Scott
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I'm a Derek/Stiles fan, I decided we need a Derek/Scott fanfic. So I decided to make that happen okay. So please review, tell me your likes and dislikes.**

As Derek turned to leave, a soft "wait" came from Scott's lips. It sounded so defeated that Derek just couldn't leave.

"Don't leave me alone, please" Scott didn't want to be alone right now. After today's events he felt broken. From the break up to kissing Lydia to ruining his friendship with Stiles to wanting to kill Jackson, he couldn't deal with all of this. He felt the bed dip as Derek sat, his face was different. Scott thought he saw sympathy in it. Scott leaned against the headboard and swallowed thickly struggling to keep the tears at bay. He never asked for this so called 'gift'.

Derek didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort someone but the soft cracked noises coming from Scott made him want to try, so he put his arm awkwardly around Scott shoulders, surprised when Scott leaned into him.

Scott sighed when he felt Derek's arm, he couldn't help but lean in. The older Beta had a soothing scent, one that was making him a little lightheaded. Derek's entire presence practically exudes dominance and even though he is a Beta, Derek's the dominant one here. Scott listens to Derek's peaceful heartbeat.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby about this." Scott said, breaking the silence.

"I should have been there to help you during the full moon" Derek replied.

"It's okay, I mean last time I saw you, you… you had a hand in your chest. Which brings me to my question, how are you okay?" There's disbelief in Scott's face.

Derek chuckles like actually chuckles. Scott's never seen Derek show any other emotion besides anger, and frustration on his usually passive face. Well maybe tonight's an exception, he did see sympathy earlier.

"I healed" is all Derek supplies to Scott's question, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Scott has so many questions but decides not to ask. He blushes when he thinks about what Derek and he must look like all cozied up like this. Detangling himself, he gives Derek a smile and lies down, frowning when he sees Derek rise. Another wait is on the tip of his tongue but it doesn't come as soon as he realizes Derek is just taking off his jacket.

"So you're going to spend the night, right? Scott asks.

"If that's what you need."

Scot nods and gets up to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Before he leaves the bathroom, he contemplates whether or not he should put on a shirt. He picks being bare-chested. When he's exits, he sees Derek around his room looking at his pictures of him and his mom. Then he feels sorry for Derek because even though his dad isn't in the picture, he still has his mom. Great, he remembers snapping at her this morning, another thing to apologize for. Which reminds him.

"I'm sorry" Scott says. Derek puts down the picture and gives him a quizzical look. Scott continues, "It's my fault the cops are looking for you, I… blamed you. I'm sorry."

"I know." Derek's face is as stoical as ever.

"You do?"

"You were protecting yourself, it's called self-preservation. But, it unfortunately also makes things very complicated for me. I can't even walk down the street without attracting every cop in the state and I couldn't help you tonight because I had to hide."

"I know, and again I'm sorry."

"Saying your sorry can only go so far." It comes out as a snarl. And for the first time ever, Scott wished that the stoic mask Derek wears was on right now. But the anger is gone as fast as it appeared and Scott can tell from Derek's posture that the conversation is over.

Scott sighs, he feels like a weight was just lifted off his shoulders. Derek doesn't look angry anymore so Scott figures he's off the hook. Relieved, he climbs into his bed. Derek is looking at him strangely and Scott can't seem to name the emotion on Derek's face. Scott looks away, a blush creeping its way up his neck into his cheeks.

"You know you're not very self-aware." Derek says approaching him with that same look.

"What do you mean?" Scott says suddenly feeling very uncomfortable because he knows what look it is now. "Why do you look like you're going to eat me?" Fear etching his voice because maybe Derek isn't going to let him off the hook. "Y-You know I think I'm g-going to get w-whiplash from your emotions," Scott tried to sound confident but it came out so pathetic.

Derek smiles sweetly and takes Scott's hand, drawing soothing patterns into it and just says "Do you know how strong an aroma can be?" Derek's close, so close that Scott can feel smell Derek's breath.

But Scott doesn't answer right away. He's too caught up with the firm strokes on his hand. Derek snaps his fingers to get his attention and stops rubbing. Scott shakes his head.

"Well its potent especially lust." Derek continues the strokes. "And you have been radiating lust for the past 30 minutes. It's hard for me to want to comfort you if you're going to continue doing that."

Scott blushes and pulls his hand away. Well how was he supposed to know he was giving off a certain smell, jeez this werewolf thing just keeps getting harder. "How am I supposed to stop?" Scott asks.

"Just do what you would normally do to, cold shower or think of something disturbing." Derek says, moving away from him. Scott can't help but miss Derek being so close and holding his hand. Well he's not taking a shower so disturbing it is. Scott thinks about the time he was stung by yellow jackets. He had climbed a tree because Stiles dared him to hit the nest. God, that had hurt. Yellow jackets look like bumblebees, he thinks. His mind trails off to Bumblebee of Transformers. That movie was cool. No, that car was cool. I want a Camaro, Derek has a Camaro. Derek. The Derek that was just sitting next to him, close enough to kis… Wait, since when do I like guys? But Derek's not just any guy, he's been trying to help me since day one. Sure he keeps things from me but he's still been here for me. Scott's mind goes to when Derek tackled him to keep him from making the biggest mistake ever, he couldn't help but shrink back from him. He was so intimidating. And those electric blue eyes are…

"Scott, stop. Whatever you're doing is not working, the smells just getting stronger." Derek's shaking him. Scott focuses. "What were you thinking about?"

"Yellow jackets" Scott says hurriedly and then bumblebees and transformers and Camaros and then Derek. Wait since when was he a scatter head like… like Stiles. "I'm turning into Stiles." He mutters.

"I'm not even going to attempt to try and understand." Derek says it unevenly and his nostrils are flaring. Scott swallows. Derek's hand grabs onto his hair and before he can react, he's being pulled in for a heated kiss. Derek is licking at the corners of his mouth and swiping his tongue over Scott's teeth. Moaning, Scott tries to gain an ounce of dominance from Derek by practically playing swordfight with his tongue. Scott's happy that he's not totally inexperience thanks to his make out sessions with Allison. Allison, what about her?

Scott lets out a breathy, "wait" turning his head. But Derek just goes for his neck, sucking and nipping at it. Scott pushes at Derek's chest, "Wait". Swallowing he says "What about Allison?"

Derek frowns and is pulling away but that's not what Scott wants.

"Wait, it's just a question."

"A question, you shouldn't be asking _me_. When you figure out what you want, we can finish this." Derek replies, gesturing between the two of them. Derek's getting up to leave.

"You said you'd stay." Scott can't help how that just came out, all needy and pathetic.

"And I will." Derek takes a sit as far away from Scott as possible, "Go to sleep."

Scott can't even describe how awkward things just got, and he hates it. He should have kept his mouth shut, rolling over and pulling the sheets way over his head he forces his self to sleep.

**I know it's short but I just wanted to know if I should continue. So obviously please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you guys totally got me excited for this story, I really wasn't all that interested at first. Tell me your likes and dislikes.**

Scott didn't get up immediately after he woke up, honestly after last night all he wanted to do was lay in bed all day.

"Scott, I know you're awake. I have to leave. Your mother will be in here soon."

Scott's head popped up with wide eyes, "Derek, your still here?" Oh crap, that didn't come out right.

Derek scoffed, "I'm leaving."

And Scott let him, before he could fix whatever this was with Derek. He had to figure out some things. Allison may have broken up with him but they still might have a shot together.

His mom came in, "Scott, you need to get ready for school."

"Yea I'm up." Scott said getting out of bed. "Oh mom, I'm sorry. I know I've been distant and you're just trying to help so I'm sorry." She smiled and hugged him.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Nodding, Scott smiled and went in the restroom.

He's at school and Scott's seeking out Stiles to apologize.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me all day? I said I was sorry. I'm not even interested in Lydia. Okay, you can make dog jokes all day and I won't get mad." Scott's pleading right now trying to appeal to Stiles well Stiles cynical side.

Stiles looks at Scott and sighs "Fine. But as many dog jokes as I want and you can't say, nada and you have to laugh. Besides it's not like I had an actual shot with her and thanks to your treacherous behavior, I'm forced, unwilling I might add to abandon my infatuation."

"Thanks, Stiles."

"Whatever. I couldn't watch you beg anymore, I didn't bring any treats." Stiles is grinning from ear to ear and looks at Scott expectantly. Scott forces out a laugh, God he hates those jokes.

The bell resonates throughout the school and Stiles and Scott part ways to get class. Scott's a little nervous, he plans to talk to Allison right after class. Upon entering the class, he thinks about how hard it is seeing her and knowing he can't even kiss her. During class he lets his mind wander to last night, it's funny to know that Derek was getting turned on from his scent alone. Scott's going to try harder at understanding his gifts and being a werewolf because how hot is it knowing he can unravel Derek. Derek, the emotionless mysterious guy he might like.

At the end of class, Scott catches up with Allison, "Allison, uh could we talk?

"Scott, I don't know." She's looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it feels like you can't trust me but everything I did in that school was to protect you."

"That's just it, I'm not a damsel in distress and I hate feeling like that. I don't want to be afraid. I want to protect myself, Scott." She looks hurt as she says the rest. "I don't want to be the Cinderella to your shining armor. I won't."

Scott watches as she leaves and tries but fails miserably at struggling to not feel his heart ache. He swallows thickly and skips the next class.

The day has been dragging by but finally its lunch, Scott doesn't need to focus for this. He smiles as Stiles sits next to him, picking at his plate with energy that should be reserved for a sloth.

"Dude, what's your problem? Stiles questions.

"Allison."

"Well, just go to the park, I'm sure you'll meet a few dogs."

He knows that Stiles is trying to cheer him up, but he still narrows his eyes and laughs bitterly.

"I'm just trying to help and we have lacrosse practice today, so get it together. And also, trying to burn a hole in the back of Jackson's head won't help." Scott glares at Stiles. "Just saying. Look man, you got to forget about Allison, besides looks like she's moving on. She's getting all friendly with Jackson."

Allison was the reason he could stop himself, so what's stopping him now? His blood is boiling and the anger is getting to be too much. Scott runs out the cafeteria and goes to the locker room. He wants to rip something apart, sink his teeth in something and just tear it. Calm down, Scott tells himself, calm down. Closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, he focuses just on breathing. It's not working and Scott growls out his anger.

"Scott, it's okay." Brown eyes meet green.

"Derek." Derek puts a hand on his shoulder and that little touch makes Scott close his eyes again. His body's all tense and he's pretty sure his body's trying to still unwilling like its struggling to listen to Derek.

The pressure on his shoulder disappears, "You have to want me to help, relax." Scott opens his eyes and sees Derek's basically boxed him in. There's a hand on either side of him.

"What? What do you mean I have to want it, I'm sure I want it." Scott's voice sounds strangled and he's swaying. Derek has Scott's arm in a constricted grip, squeezes and gives him a look that says I dare you to talk.

"Close your eyes, breathe in and breathe out. Focus on my smell, and my breathing." Scott does what he is told. Instinctively leaning into Derek's smell and feels Derek's breath on his cheek, his body relaxes and he lets out a relieved sigh.

Opening his eyes, Scott notices just how close Derek is, and flushes. Derek rolls his eyes but he looks slightly amused like maybe he wants to laugh. He doesn't though instead he pulls back and once again, Scott misses Derek's presence.

"How did you know I needed you?"

"I didn't. I didn't come here to see you."

"Who did you come to see then?"

But Derek just ignores the question and is walking out.

"Fine. Don't answer." Scott mumbles to himself. What just happened anyways? Why did he react that way to Derek? Again, Scott is left with no answers. Scott leans back against the wall, steadying his weak legs.

"McCall, damn it. If you're not going to play well, take a seat on the bench", screams the coach.

"Wow. You're playing great", stiles says running up to him. Scott could do without the sarcasm.

Sitting on the bench, Scott takes off his mask and says "It's not my fault. I can't focus."

"Because of Allison?" Stiles inquiries.

"Yea." Scott lies. He's not going to tell Stiles yet about Derek, he doesn't even know how to explain it.

"Yea, well at this point if you keep sucking, you're not going to be co-captain anymore."

"I'm not sure I care, listen I need you to take me to Derek's house after this."

"I don't know I'm working on a project with Danny, I was going to meet him after school. By the way, do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?"

"What, I-I don't know Stiles. Ask Danny. And it's important I need to ask Derek a few questions, all you have to do is drop me off."

"Okay. Geez you don't have to get your paws in a bunch and FYI I did ask Danny. He didn't answer."

Scott rolled his eyes and let out a halfhearted laugh. After practice Stiles dropped him off and Scott's got to admit even Derek's house is menacing. Derek's car isn't here, which makes sense because he is a wanted man. Maybe he'll show up, it's not like the cops are here. It'd be way too obvious for Derek to stay home. Scott calls Derek's phone and it goes straight to voicemail. Scott leaves a message telling Derek to come home. It's getting dark out. Whatever I'll wait for him inside, Scott thinks as he pushes the door open and it opens with a creak. Scott peeks in, and groans. Man, this house is creepy. Man up, Scott chides himself and walks in thinking, why does he live here, why stay in a house that holds painful memories? The charred remains of the house make him question the stability of the house, glancing around Scott roams into what can only be the den.

"Wow" is all Scott can let out at what he sees, it's a family portrait. Fully intact and colorful, must have been put there after the fire. The picture completely contrasts with the house, something so happy and beautiful in a place this dark and depressing. But Scott is wowing because Derek's in the picture and he's grinning. Green eyes shining brightly, Derek's got to be maybe a year or two older than him in the picture. Scott can't help the grin forming on his face. To the left of Derek is his sister, Scott will never forget what Laura Hale looked like when he saw her in that hole, he and Stiles dug up.. She looks so different in the picture though, so full of life. On the right, Scott can tell its Derek's uncle, face unscarred with a hand on Derek's shoulder. In the back, there are four adults, two women and two men. Scott's busy guessing who Derek's parents might be so he doesn't hear Derek behind him.

"What are you doing?" Derek snarls.

Scott practically jumps in the air, and turns "Um, I was waiting for you."

"Get out."

Scott doesn't get why Derek's mad, I mean he understands that the picture is probably personal but it is in the den displayed for everyone to see. But then again, no one comes here.

"I said get out." But Derek doesn't say it with the same kind of anger he had before.

Scott takes a step back, fighting the sudden urge to leave and says, "No. I want to talk to you and I'm not leaving till I do." It came out way more assertive than he thought it would.

Derek just smirks, "I can smell your fear." Then tilts his head because he can also smell excitement laced in the fear. Derek's eyes linger on the picture and then he's walking out of the den. Scott takes it as a sign to follow him. Derek walks out of the house, and sits on the steps of the porch.

"So, talk."

Taking a sit next to him, Scott asks "Okay, so how come I react the way I do around you?"

Derek doesn't answer for a long moment before saying, "Being a werewolf, everything's more defined. Seeing, smelling, touching, tasting, and hearing is like high definition. You're not controlling your wolf side so it's depending on me. You're following instinct, following me because I'm older, stronger, and I'm on my way to becoming an Alpha." Derek pauses and continues. "It's my alluring scent, my dominating presence, everything about me, and you can't control yourself because you're younger, inexperienced and impressionable. You want to submit to me. That's why I have to teach you control."

Scott feels a little dizzy. "This isn't fair. Don't I get a choice?"

Derek pushes Scott away because he's leaning towards him again. "Sorry", Scott mumbles holding himself upright.

"Yes, you get a choice. You can learn to reel in the wolf side of you."

Nodding his head, Scott speaks "I get it. Today in the locker room, I wanted to listen to you, I wanted… you to tell me… no order me to calm down. It was like I craved it. And again, in the den, I wanted to leave because you said so but I also didn't want to. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, you fought the wolf and went with what you as a person wanted."

"So I can fight it? Wow, it felt wrong to fight it."

"On occasion, it will."

"Did you go through this?"

"No, it's different when you're born with this."

"Oh, this sucks. You can order me around anytime you want."

"It's not exactly easy for me, Scott."

"What do you mean?"

Derek's shaking his head, "Last night, I wanted to …" Derek sighs, "You're smell was like a drug, I felt like an addict. I have urges too, okay. However I was taught control a long time ago, but last night I was willing to give into my urges. Last night, I didn't know what control meant. And…" Scott can tell there's more but Derek doesn't continue. This is too much for one day, Scott thinks, so essentially his ability to control himself can if he's not careful screw up Derek's control. Just great.

Scott slumps his shoulders and begs, "Look, I'll try like really try to control myself, I promise. You have to help me."

"This will be hard, not only do we have the Alpha to worry about, we have this too. And I'm not sure because if I can't control myself around you, I'm not going to be much help.'

They have to walk to get to Derek's hidden car but Scott isn't complaining, not if he wants to be reminded why Derek's car is hidden in the first place. Derek takes Scott home and the ride is impossibly quiet but Derek's drives exceptionally fast, so it's quick. Scott's heart is beating a mile a minute, he knows Derek can hear it and when Scott sees his house, he has to stop himself from jumping out of the car from relief. As Scott exits the car, he swears he sees the corners of Derek's mouth twitch in what can only be amusement.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love when you guys critic my work, so don't be afraid to, Okay? If I made a mistake, tell me. I want to be a better writer. So this chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry for that. I had a family emergency so yea.**

Scott closes his eyes, shutting out every sound and smell, only focusing on Derek's heartbeat and smell. It's not an easy task, there's so much in the woods. But he tries and smiles when he hears the strong thumping of Derek's heart and the enchanting aroma that accompanies Derek. Good now all I have to do is follow it, Scott thinks to himself.

Scott had to come here at 5:30 a.m. for his lesson on control. It's not even light out yet, he doesn't even get up this early for school. Anyhow, this lesson is supposed to show him how to control his senses to his advantage although Scott told Derek that he's pretty good at that already. But Derek says he needs to know how much Scott knows, and this is also suppose to help him find prey or enemies. Scott thinks about how Derek isn't his enemy so that means he's Scott's prey and that excites Scott to no end. As he speeds past trees, Scott's excitement grew even more when he feels Derek's close. Scott's grinning when he finds Derek in a tree sitting on a branch.

"Ha, I found you. I told you I was good at this."

Derek nods and says "Let's see if you can catch me." He jumps down and takes off running. Scott's eyes darken, this is going to be fun. Derek's quick and sly, Scott hasn't even come close to catching him yet.

Puffing out air, Scott thinks this isn't fair, Derek has way more experience.

Derek stands in front of Scott and says "You giving up already? You're just as weak as I thought you were. Pathetic. I was hoping you'd be better. "

Scott growls, teeth baring. "Shut up."

"Why did I hurt your feelings?"

Scott wants to wipe that smirk off Derek's face. He launches forward and tackles him, snarling in Derek's face but before he can even blink Scott's being flipped over onto his stomach with Derek growling in his ear. Derek's pinning him down, one hand on his shoulder and the other digging into his hip.

"You let your anger get the better of you, and that's why your face first in the dirt. You're suppose to use your anger but you can't let it blind you. Got it?"

Scott's struggling under Derek, in an attempt to get Derek off he tries bucking. He instantly regrets it when Derek's grip gets tighter, Scott starts hissing.

"Did you understand what I said?"

Nodding his head because his face is in the dirt, Scott acknowledges he heard Derek. This position is so awkward, Scott thinks. He can feel the heat pooling below and there is nothing he can do about it. Derek is not going to be happy, if…no _when_ he smells Scott's desire, if he hasn't already. Scott wants to shift his hips to ease the ache. He doesn't even know why he's getting aroused, his face is in the dirt and Derek is sort of hurting him. His shoulder aches and elongating nails are digging into the thin flesh above his hips and Scott groans, not knowing whether to pull away from the grip or give into it. Scott moans out of disappointment and relief when the weight against his back is abruptly gone, not exactly sure which one he should be moaning for.

Derek's eyes are dark and he's breathing heavily but Scott can still see the anger behind the darkness. God, he could feel the last strand of dignity he had being stripped away, as if things weren't difficult enough between them. The silence wasn't helping either. Scott willed away the problem below, blushing furiously. Shit, how many times does he have to blush in front of Derek, Scott just wanted to die right now. He wonders if Derek is going to berate him for not having any self-control, and is very stunned when Derek just says one word.

"Go." Derek's already turning and walking away from him.

Scott's lying in bed thinking how he could possibly ever show his face to Derek again, there's no way he can. There's so much unwanted tension and most of it is carnal need. He got hard from just being under Derek ever since he came home he's been trying to figure out what happened and he thinks he might understand.

He liked being under Derek at least his wolf side did, it really wanted to give itself to Derek. It liked being subjugated like that. Scott just wasn't sure how he was suppose to feel. Well, he definitely got eager that was for sure and when Derek was pinning him down, he liked it. He even liked the nails digging into his hip, Scott rubs his thumb lazily over his hip, the punctures in his hip have long healed. He could feel the recollection of the recent events sending twinges of pleasure to his crotch.

Scott let his hand drift to the lip of his shorts and pauses momentarily. Scott swallowed thickly, was he really going to masturbate to Derek? Derek, the guy who kissed him and since then hasn't given any indication of doing it again. He admits to himself that he wants to do it again, and next time maybe even go further. Scott answers his own question by letting his hand go further down south and closes his eyes.

He imagined Derek above him like before, panting in his ear, then trailing his extended sharp teeth against Scott's neck just slight of penetrating his throat. His hand speeds up along with his breathing. He visualizes claws trailing alongside his ribs, not enough to break skin but enough to make him hiss. Scott hips are thrusting frantically into his fist, he's swearing by now. He needs more. He thinks about what Derek would say, probably nothing. Derek would just growl, and do what he wanted and Scott wouldn't want it any other way. Scott _wants_ to be controlled by Derek.

Stroking even faster letting his nails scrape against his scorching flesh, his legs spread wider and Scott adds more pressure. It's getting harder to think and envision this but he forces his mind to go further. The teeth he imagined at his throat dig in and that's what undoes Scott. The thought of Derek's teeth perforating his throat is too much and Scott comes with a strangled moan, eyes squeezed shut, hands stilled, and toes curling. He's hot, sweaty and sticky.

But man, that was amazing, Scott thinks. He can't believe he fantasized about Derek. Well, at least he knows he likes Derek or at least has a crush or something. He's in sheer bliss when his phone starts ringing. Speak of the devil, it's Derek. He answers it after the third ring but doesn't say anything, he has to calm down his breathing in order to speak.

"Scott?"

Scott clears his throat and says "Yea." But the word comes out shaky.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Scott's face reddens at the question and thinks even when Derek isn't physically here, he manages to blush.

"No, I'm… r-running."

"That's interesting because I'm outside your house with Stiles and I'm pretty sure you're home right now."

Scott glances out the window and sure enough there's Derek's black Camaro. It's in the back of his mind, the thought if Derek knew what he was doing but Scott lets it stay in the back because if he really thought started thinking about that now, he'd never be able to face Derek.

"Yea, what I meant was I just got here and I was running." Scott says cursing in his head.

Scott can hear the disbelief in Derek's tone. "Right, well I need your help. So hurry up and get out here."

The rest of the night is filled with Scott driving Derek's car trying to lose Kate who's hot on their tail (no pun intended) and getting Derek out of a swarm of cops that are firing bullets at him.

**Hope you all liked it, again sorry for the shortness. But please review**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, don't hate me. I know I haven't updated in forever and there's really no excuse. So I'm really sorry. I'm already writing the next chapter. Trying to keep with the plot of the show but I also want my own story plot too, so I guess bear with me especially if some of the scenes are like out of order.**

* * *

><p>"McCall, I know your secret." The words keep ringing in Scott's head, taunting him. Jackson had no idea what he was asking for. This so called "gift" made his life complicated, made everything so much harder. Scott had a crazy murderous lycanthrope after him, who wanted him to kill and be a part of his pack. He had to lie left and right, and hope that he won't get caught in his web of lies. Not to mention the bizarre thing that started between Derek and him, which was something Scott was sure he wanted. And Allison, he still desired her somewhat. How could he not, she was the reason he could keep his anger in check.<p>

He wanted Allison and kind of didn't at the same time which was strange but not difficult to apprehend. He didn't need Derek to explain that one, he wanted Allison and Derek and his wolf well his wolf just wanted Derek, it was as simple as that.

A halfhearted chuckle left Scott's lips, that's how _simple_ his life can get now. Grades and lacrosse practice were the least of his worries, Scott thought as he sat down in the cafeteria. His talk with Allison had gone downhill, and he needed the necklace. Derek asked him, more like ordered him to get it and Scott finds himself wanting to please the older wolf.

Scott glances at Stiles as he sits down but his gaze is on Jackson. His body stiffens as he hears Jackson's voice, continuing to taunt him and his angers' barely reigned in as the tray makes a loud noise colliding with the table, he snapped but just for a second. He sort of wishes that Derek was here to calm him, he wishes that Derek and him could kiss again.

"What's up with that goofy look on your face?" Stiles says with a mouthful of food.

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking of someone." Scott replies, hiding his grin in the palm of his hand.

Stiles narrow his eyes, "Who? I'd think it was Allison but something tells me it's not her. Wait, you've got your eyes on someone else already, wolfman?" He doesn't give Scott time to answer. "Well, good. I'm tired of watching you pine for Allison."

"Stiles, shut up."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Watching Jackson and Allison become closer was like a trigger for instant jealousy and rage which was a given since he did still like her. But that didn't matter right now, he wanted to go see Derek and right after he would go to Allison's to search her room for the necklace. As he reached Derek's home, he let his bike fall and was just about to knock on the door but Derek pulls it open.

"You got the necklace?" Derek said, closing the door behind him.

Scott shook his head sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, no but I'll get it. Are you going somewhere?"

"Going to Stiles house. Why don't you have the necklace?" Derek questioned, giving Scott a look, probably because he knows he ordered Scott to get it.

"I'm going to search her room right after this, I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

Scott's confused, "I uh." Scott's at a complete lost for words, is Derek going to pretend what happened yesterday didn't happen? And slowly but surely, he can feel his confusion turning into anger. "I got hard from being under you, are you going to pretend like it didn't happen?" Shit, did he just say that? But he fights the blush because his anger beats the embarrassment. First time, I don't blush around him and it's because we're fighting, figures, Scott thinks sourly.

"You want to know what I remember from yesterday, I remember you not controlling yourself. I remember having to cut the lesson short because you couldn't control yourself. That's what I remember!"

Scott's a little taken back but his anger rises and so does his voice, "What do you want from me! I'm trying, alright. And you know what, don't act like you weren't affected!" He wouldn't be surprised if his eyes weren't brown anymore and he's definitely not surprised that he's staring into angry blue eyes.

"I was affected because you couldn't control yourself. Now calm down." All of that is growled into Scott's face, challenging him to make a move.

Scott's angry and he doesn't want to back down, not if Derek's going to be ass like this. But he can feel Derek's presence, it's giving off a vibe that screams relax, one that he desperately wants to follow.

"Think before you act, Scott."

Scott forces his eyes down and takes a step back as a sign of submission. His eyes come back up quick as he feels a hand at the back of his neck. Derek yanks him close quickly and speaks coolly, breath gusting over his ear, sending a shudder down Scott's spine.

"This can't happen, we have bigger issues at hand. I know I said when you figure out what you want, we'll continue but-" Then he pulls back and stares directly in Scott's eyes and continues. "You don't know what you want, you're just a pup. Young, confused and full of hormones. We don't have time for this. Besides, don't you want to find the cure and lead a normal life like you wanted?"

Scott hates the feeling he feels, rejection. "I-I don't know. I wanted you and I thought you wanted me." Scott scoffs, "I didn't know that changed." Scott pulls his head away from Derek, glaring. "So what you don't want me anymore, that's shitty even for you.

Derek's hand grabs Scott and pulls him back to him, Derek's claws slowly pierce Scott's shirt, the light feeling of the claws grazing over his skin make him shiver. "_Everything_ I'm doing is beneficial for you as well as me."

Scott sighs, it's quiet when he speaks, "I know." Because he does know, he trusts Derek. Derek's hand is still bunch up in his shirt and Scott is leaning towards him before it's a conscious thought. There is something seriously wrong with them though, one minute they're fighting and the next they're huddled together like lovers. Derek's not exactly hugging him but he's not pushing him away so he takes it as a win.

Derek's hand cards through his hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp, then Derek says "Scott, we have to-"

"Yea, yea. I know, just enjoying this before something screws it up." He pulls away, observing a squirrel scramble up a tree, in an attempt to conceal his blush.

Derek has an eyebrow raised and a knowing look on his face, "I don't know why you think hiding it will keep me from knowing, I can smell you."

Scott face darkens, "I got to ask you a question."

"Did you forget you still have to get the necklace?"

"No, I know. It'll be quick. Yesterday, you did feel something, I mean it wasn't only me, right?"

Derek tugs him forward, and kisses him, tongue quickly fighting for dominance but Scott's not giving in that easily. He's not submitting so quickly, even though he knows who's going to win. Derek growls and has him pinned to the door, pulling away with a nip at his lip. Derek's eyes are so blue but he only gets to see them for a second because Derek buries his face in Scott's neck and licks. Canine like fangs grazing over his skin before sucking, leaving a dark red spot on Scott's neck.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes." Scott gasps out.

"You're making my control crumble." Derek says pulling away from Scott's neck, he looks Scott in the eyes, eyes still blue. "I need you to calm down."

"I am."

"Then stop rocking against my leg", his eyes shining with amusement.

Scott looks down, his hips are rubbing against Derek's leg like a overexcited dog. He stops quickly but he doesn't bother to hide the heat he feels creeping up his neck into his cheeks, he just lets out a weak, "Sorry." Scott wishes he had Derek's control and then his eyes go to Derek's crotch, only to see a bulge. The grin forming on his face is bright, "Hah, no one not even _you_ has that much control."

"Shut up", Derek's steering him towards his bike and states, "Go."

The grin is still on Scott's face when he climbs his bike, because this time he's leaving happy, although it's hard trying to ride a bike with a stiffy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He doesn't want to but he goes through Allison's room, Derek's order to obtain the necklace is still engraved in his mind. His revelation of finding Allison's book that depicts werewolves has him a little scared, he knew eventually her family would tell her. They couldn't keep her in the dark forever but it just seems surreal, for him to see evidence. And as he jumps down from her window, his heart thumps loudly in fear when he sees her dad. Funny, _he's_ the werewolf and he's afraid.

Allison's father asked about Derek and Scott's first instinct was to make sure to protect Derek, so he said he didn't know Derek, he said he didn't even consider them friends, which honestly was kind of true. Trying to put a label on what he and Derek are is difficult to say the least. Allison's dad didn't buy that for a second but after what happened that night at the school, the way he threw Derek under the bus like that, it wasn't going to happen again. So he rather tell another lie, he'd rather defend Derek.

"I can't tell you anything about Derek because I don't know anything about him, we're not friends. And everything in that school I did, I was trying to keep everyone safe especially Allison but that's not what you want to hear and I have a game to get to, so bye." Scott turned his back and left.

They just won the game and he's been searching for Stiles because he talked to Stiles earlier, apparently Derek and Stiles are working together, the thought makes him laugh but Stiles was suppose to be here. He remembers that Jackson just gave him 72 hours to give him what he wanted. He's seriously thinking of scaring Jackson so bad that he won't ever blackmail him again. Sighing he closes his locker, he's the only one here right now. He frowns when he hears a sound, looking for it, he sees Derek.

"Where have you been? Things have just been falling apart." Scott walks toward Derek but Derek isn't looking at him. Scott turns, "You."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Next chapter coming soon.<strong>


End file.
